Bajo la Lluvia
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Estando bajo la lluvia, no hay algun lugar donde un corazon roto se pueda refugiar. R&R Please.


La noche era despiadada con los sentimientos de las personas, la lluvia reflejaba en el ambiente los pesares de las personas y la diosa luna, Yue, negaba su luz a la tierra, era tan cruel como si una madre le negara alimento a su cachorro

La noche era despiadada con los sentimientos de las personas, la lluvia reflejaba en el ambiente los pesares de las personas y la diosa luna, Yue, negaba su luz a la tierra, era tan cruel como si una madre le negara alimento a su cachorro. Aang caminaba bajo la lluvia, habia sido enviado por Sokka a conseguir algo de comida, pero siendo el joven vegetariano y con tal diluvio, no era fácil encontrar alimento. Fue entonces que la vio…

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

La silueta de un ángel y los ojos de una diosa, era así como el niño describía a aquella criatura, era tan hermosa que no se consideraba a si mismo digno de siquiera posar sus ojos en su figura. Aang siempre había admirado en silencio aquel rostro que siempre estuvo dispuesto a regalarle una sonrisa, pero algo no estaba bien, esta vez no había signo de una sonrisa, no se encontraba esa felicidad característica en ella. En ese momento Aang supo a que se debía esa expresión de duelo; Zuko había abandonado el grupo.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

El monje se acerco lentamente hacia ella, pero no dijo nada. El silencio era un veneno letal, pero el joven avatar no sabia administrar otra medicina. La joven de piel morena se encontraba sentada, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Aang se acerco a ella un poco mas, se arrodillo frente a ella y, cuando Katara levanto su rostro para verlo, le sonrío.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Katara sintió una extraña sensación al ver la sonrisa del joven, algo que nunca entendió pero que siempre admiro, fue la increíble capacidad de Aang para sonreír en los momentos más tristes. La maestra agua le devolvió la sonrisa al avatar solo para después volver a esconder su rostro. Segundos después, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Mas que cualquier otra cosa, la maestra agua sentía rabia contra si misma, sentía un coraje inmenso por haber visto sentimientos donde no los había, por haberse dejado llevar por meras ilusiones, por entregarle su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma a una persona que nunca se los pidió. Pero había un consuelo, su amigo Aang, ella sabia que en su corazón siempre había una puerta abierta, en el… siempre encontraría donde refugiarse bajo la lluvia.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Acaso Aang estaba dispuesto a regalarle un espacio en su corazón? En aquel momento Katara no evalúo sus pensamientos, pero simplemente la idea broto en su alma. Su mente le decía que Aang siempre estaría dispuesto a consolarla, por que es su amigo. Pero su corazón le decía que el corazón de Aang tenia reservada una puerta mas especial para ella.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

-_"Yo siempre estaré aquí, no importa que tan sola creas que estas. Se todas las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres y te quiero por todas ellas. Piensa en Zuko, sabes que un "adiós" no significa nada y que solamente es la promesa de un reencuentro" –_ fue lo que salio de los helados labios del maestro aire, Katara analizo cada palabra que suspiro el joven y se dio cuenta de una cosa…

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

Ella se levanto y sin más, se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazo, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, suspirando en su oído. –_"Nunca te vallas, por favor, te necesito. Necesito tus ojos para darme esperanza, necesito tus brazos para darme abrigo, necesito tu sonrisa para darme fuerza… y necesito tu corazón para atraparme cada vez que caiga"- _Al terminar aquella declaración, sus labios se fundieron en uno solo, realizando aquellos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo… habían estado escondidos bajo la lluvia.


End file.
